


Seal

by The Missus (schwarmerei1)



Series: The Paper Series [5]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/The%20Missus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry allows Kim back<br/>Warning: Graphic descriptions of sex between women, Language<br/>Spoilers: Up to 7.22 “Rampage”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written between _Where the Heart is_ and _Rampage_ and begins when Kim gets Kerry’s letter.  Between Lori and the letter, the angst was unbearable, and I stopped work on the first series to get this all down and out.

  
  


_ “May I take that sheet from you?”   _

_ Kim’s rising shadow erased the glint of lamplight from the crease that had firmed between Kerry’s anxious brows.   _

_ Kerry nodded.  _

Kim crept to her carefully and leaned slightly against Kerry’s thighs, close enough to kiss her, with the sheet still between them.  She began to unwrap Kerry’s hands, gently freeing them from the sheet.  Kerry’s breathing was rapid and shallow and her hands were chilled.  Kim was reminded for the fourth time that night of their first time together.  Kerry’s reactions were running in strange parallel.  No matter; Kim had taken her once through a place like that, and she could damn well take her again.

“Remember our first night together, Kerry?” she asked her softly, caressing the underside of Kerry’s hands with long, slow strokes.  

“Mhhm-hmm...” Kerry murmured.  The colors of her irises were discrete bits in mosaic; her eyes themselves were wide and fixed on Kim.

“Tonight feels kind of the same,” Kim went on, brushing Kerry’s downy forearms from elbow to wrist, slowly.  “You seem so... virginal tonight.”  As though the heat from Kim’s hands were shortening the tendons there, Kerry’s fingers curled gently palmward with each stroke.

Kim lifted Kerry’s right arm to her mouth and kissed the pulse inside her wrist.  “Shall we just begin again, then, Kerry?  May I?”  Kim mouthed her way down Kerry’s palm to the beginnings of her fingers, where she sucked each subtle pad in turn.  When her lips grazed the calloused ellipse from Kerry’s crutch grip, she softened her mouth and flicked her tongue across its entirety, pausing to be sure she warmed her there equally, then continuing down to the web of her thumb, sucking again.  

Tears brimmed in Kerry’s eyes, darkening and glossing them.  She felt anything but virginal tonight.  But Kim’s words led her back to her first night here, when in a real way she had been.  She had let Kim lead her, afraid and unsure of everything except her need to be there, her need to go where Kim was.  Kerry had struggled to stay there, and Kim had been careful with her, sure of herself and offering a share of that confidence to her new lover.  Kim had moved her with deliberate, repetitive small motions; single steps rocking Kerry through the space between them, summing to an event horizon where she had come open on her own.  Kerry groaned as the memory moved through her, suffering with the want of it again.

Kim lay Kerry’s well-loved hand between her breasts and held it there, to let Kerry feel her heart beat.  Kim’s breaths raised their hands together and let them fall.  Kerry’s breathing deepened in a feedback loop with Kim’s, and her mouth parted slightly, giving Kim a glimpse of the pale inner pink she so loved to kiss.  She left Kerry’s hand to slide down the front of her and with her own fingertips, Kim loosened the bedsheet from around Kerry’s torso.  Kim didn’t pull it down, but instead began to caress Kerry’s soft exposed shoulder skin until she shivered and the sheet fell an inch or two on its own, held by the beginning swell of Kerry’s breasts.  Kim replaced her fingertips with her mouth, kissing smoothly from the far edge of Kerry’s collarbone to the still-tender, silvery-buff scars of her throat.  “You are _so_ beautiful,” Kim whispered.

Kerry stopped breathing when she felt Kim’s lips settle onto her.  Her pulse racing to compensate, she gasped an inhale as Kim nursed a light suckmark over her scars.  Kerry pulled her hand out from between them and reached with both arms for Kim’s shoulders, pulling her harder against her throat.  Kerry whimpered when Kim broke her mouth away, shrugging Kerry’s arms off from her and guiding Kerry’s hands down to the edge of the sheet still covering her.  Kim straddled her waist and exhaled hotly on her neck as she ran her face up to Kerry’s to claim her open mouth.

Kim was obviously struggling to control her desire when she kissed her, forcing herself to go slow, to savor every subtle flavor of Kerry’s tender mouth.  She could almost believe she was kissing her for the first time; although she had forgotten nothing, Kim’s nerves were so on fire that her somatic memory had been lost to overload.  Kerry’s hands were icy cold, her blood having abandoned them in its urge to flow only to where Kim was.  

Kim nuzzled over Kerry’s upper lip, pulling small morsels between her teeth and easing the rough of her tongue against each temporarily captive spot.  Kerry panted into her mouth, her lips firm and buzzing; she was driving Kim wild.  Kim curved her tongue to trace the edges of Kerry’s lips, guiding her open with ease as she sank her tongue into Kerry’s grateful mouth.  They moaned together: Kim’s a tenor cry of welcome, Kerry’s a soft sustained alto of need.  

Kim’s growing wetness stuck the bedsheet to Kerry’s upper abdomen.  Kerry felt it cool against her, and realized in this way that her body had warmed somewhat; her chill was beginning to ease.  She called Kim’s name and felt those long, supple fingers thread through her hair, lifting her head up to crush her lightly against Kim’s swollen lips.  Kim’s grip on her skull was powerful and secure, and while Kerry only felt her own gaze soften, Kim could see the colors of her eyes swim and blend, evening out into a mossy grey tonight, suffused with warmth and want.  Kerry pulled the bedsheet down from between them, exposing her soft breasts to Kim’s and freeing her hands to feel for and grip the long lie of Kim’s back muscles.   The sheet bunched between them, folding over Kim’s thighs and keeping the heat and wetness of her cunt from touching Kerry directly.  

Kim had been waiting for Kerry to make that move.  She rewarded her instantly, easing her back into the pillows and sliding her hips down to straddle Kerry’s pelvis, rather than her waist.  She was careful to keep her weight off Kerry’s bad hip as she moved, and she trailed her hair over Kerry’s exposed face, shoulders, and breasts.  A cosmos of nerves fired all at once in Kerry, stiffening her nipples and every follicle of skin.  She gasped on the inhale, a sharp, rib-stiffening cry that resonated at the base of Kim’s brain.  Kim responded by plunging her long fingers between Kerry’s back and the pillows, gripping Kerry’s already tense muscles and thickening them even further as the broad washes of Kim’s tongue under her breasts made Kerry’s back arch up with want.  

Fine golden hair skittered everywhere over Kerry’s skin, and she writhed beneath Kim, attempting to follow the ephemeral sensations.  The smells of Kim’s shampoo and perfume commingled with the heat from the two of them and the richening scent of Kim’s wet desire.  Between her moans, Kerry sucked deep lungfuls of air to fill herself with their blended scents.  She felt her skin begin at last to glow with conducted warmth, felt the first shiftings toward radiant heat in the too-solid core of her; she believed that Kim could do this again, lead her back to her own passion.

Kim was so high from the smell and feel of Kerry under her, the salt of Kerry’s delicate skin in her mouth, that she was having trouble thinking.  She lost all track of time as she savored her, tracing wet nuzzles through the shadows of Kerry’s soft breasts, meandering her way between them to rest against her, nose-to-sternum, each cheek of Kim’s face cuddled into Kerry’s cleavage, and all framed by Kim’s strong hands.  Kim breathed deeply, pulling the bare scent of Kerry in past her limbic brain.  She eased her way over, licking and mouthing along the ridge that had held the sheet up between them, until she could rest on the full solid pleasure of Kerry’s breast, the swollen nipple nudging her cheek.  Kerry’s hands came into her hair, and though they were both panting and clutching each other they rested there a moment, savoring the miracle of this intimacy that neither of them had thought they’d ever feel again.  Kim’s fingers traced the contours of Kerry’s face.  “I love you,” she whispered.  Kerry moaned against her fingers, running her tongue out to catch a taste of her.

Kim pulled the scent behind Kerry’s breast, under her arm, into her lungs.  She still smelled the same; an incongruous blend reminiscent of timothy hay and peat, overlaid with Kerry’s sandalwood soap.  Kim could never get enough of it, and a second deep breath of her moved Kim past her urge to savor Kerry and into her urge to take her.  She dragged her hot open mouth up and across the side of Kerry’s breast and sank herself onto Kerry’s nipple, sucking her softly but surely against her tongue.  Kerry heaved in a breath and held it, only moaning when the flash of light behind her closed eyelids abated, and she felt she could move again.  

Kim took her slowly and with power, letting Kerry feel exactly what she was doing, rolling and kneading her between her tongue and palate, sucking with her lips open and closed, allowing and resisting Kerry’s attempts to pull through her mouth, nursing her back to her throat and holding her there.  Kim had done this their first night together, to show her how deliberate she would be with her, to tell Kerry that she understood both the depth and the nature of her need, that Kim was the woman she could give it up to.  Tonight she wanted to repeat herself; she felt so grateful Kerry heard her.

While Kim’s mouth was on one breast, her hand covered the other protectively, the hollow of her palm flexing evenly to soothe the need there.  Kim groaned as she felt Kerry’s flavors shift.  The soft mewing cries coming in time with Kim’s tongue were honing her lust like a blade.  She felt Kerry’s hips begin to rock against her, felt her hands begin to tremble in her hair.  Kim was dying for the feel of Kerry in her hands; she had been hobbled by the effort of holding back her full passion.   

Kim eased herself down beside Kerry and slid her hands, one in front and one behind, down between them.  She trailed under the sheet that remained over Kerry’s waist and hips.  Kerry stiffened as Kim broached her belly, shaking her head and giving a half-sob of shame and disappointment at feeling her own instinctive overprotectiveness.  Kim murmured low consonant sounds against her breast, rocking Kerry’s whole body with both hands in place until she quieted.  Kim paused, and resumed nuzzling her breast and murmuring love words into her tender ribs until Kerry breathed again, and her skittish belly eased.  

Kim turned her hand onto its back and let it lay there, a few inches lower now, closer to what she wanted, but without making Kerry account for her descent.  A long moment later, she pulled her hand over again, palm down this time, and lower.  Her timing was slow and rhythmic, and Kerry was desperate for her touch.  Kerry rocked her head in time with Kim without even realizing it.  She didn’t comprehend how her heart and mind could be in such a rage for Kim, nearly insane with love and desire, but leave her body to betray her.  Again.  

The hand Kim had behind Kerry slid gently around her waist, supporting the back of her hips.  Kim pulled the back of the hand she had on Kerry’s belly down and over her shockingly soft hair until it rested against Kerry’s still-folded outer lips.  Kerry thrust irritably against Kim’s hand, wanting to be as wet and open as she felt she could be, and so sad and confused that she wasn’t.  It broke Kim’s heart to see her this way.  

Kim turned her hand and spread her fingers so that the length of them paralleled the seam of Kerry’s labia.  She let the warmth of her palm soak through to Kerry’s carefully cowled clitoris, and guided Kerry with her other arm to rock on her hand gently.  Never so glad to be tall, Kim left her front hand intimately in place and slipped her arm out from Kerry’s back to take some of her weight as she knelt with a leg on either side of Kerry’s thighs.  A scooting motion with her knees and a tug from her free hand disposed entirely of the sheet that Kerry had protected herself with, in a moment that now seemed quite long ago.  

Kerry felt the fabric flow off her and fall to the floor.  But she was no more naked now than she had been when they fell into bed together; less so, considering the protective curve of Kim’s hand.  Kerry felt safe, felt loved, felt powerful desire in her heart, and yet her fear of rejection, of disappointing Kim, was working against her body so fiercely that Kerry wanted to scream in frustration.  How dare this be happening?  

The anger floating over her lover’s face made Kim want to gather Kerry to her breast.  Their first night together, Kerry had been in much the same condition as tonight, with the notable exception that she had been helplessly wet.  

“Hey.” Kim called softly to her.  She eased her body to one side of Kerry and crept up to face her, hand still lovingly tucked in place.  Kerry looked up into Kim’s impossibly blue eyes.  “Are you with me?”  

Kerry nodded.  

“Then I’ve got you, baby.  Everything’s fine.  Here we go,” Kim murmured to her, kissing her tenderly.  

Kerry’s forehead was knit in frustration but her eyebrows lifted in surprise when she felt Kim brush her fingertips lightly up and down the length of her labia.  Her body knew that feeling, knew the woman kissing her, knew the bed beneath her and the slant of the light in the room.  She felt some grief in her give, and the unnamed loss of it freed her hips to move against Kim.  Kerry looked up at her, at the desire so plain on her face.  “Kiss me,” she pled, brushing her fingers against the swellings of Kim’s nipples, grateful for this access to her for a moment or two.  

Kim smiled and brought her mouth to her again.  She parted Kerry’s lips and slicked her tongue through her mouth like she wanted to do to her elsewhere.  Kerry moaned, openmouthed at the dual sensations of Kim’s soft petting and the probing of her tongue.  Kim shivered at the sound of Kerry’s need for her, and she swept through her again, searching for more of it.  

Kerry kissed her fiercely, moving her mouth and her hips in the same rhythm as Kim’s tongue and fingers.  Kim felt her swell and caught a moment in her breathing, and she broke a hugely thankful grin in anticipation.  But Kerry was surprised and spellbound when she felt Kim’s fingertips catch a small bloom of wetness and slide along the seam of her.  That first hint of her full response was fast followed by another, stronger call for contact.  Kim brought her fingertips together and slid carefully through Kerry’s rapidly creaming lips, thrilled and proud to be feeling Kerry join her, desperately happy to know they’d be okay, at least for tonight, which was all she was asking for, just this, tonight.  Like a seal easing from an ice floe into warmer waters, Kim’s fingers sank in silently as she flowed them through the depth of Kerry’s vulva.  Kerry’s nether flesh was warming with each of Kim’s strokes, growing more and more true to her nature.

Kerry’s eyes had closed and she reveled in the sensations at last.  She was beyond herself with relief, smiling openly and bearing down on Kim’s hand.  Kim lifted away from her, darkening Kerry’s expression, but a short moment later Kerry heard Kim moan in pleasure and looked up to see Kim licking her fingers with pure lust and joy.  

Kim tilted her head and watched Kerry watch her repeat the motion, sucking harder to savor her taste.  Kerry’s whole body shivered with the remembrance of Kim’s mouth on her, months ago it had been.  She jumped as Kim touched her again, finding her even wetter, her outer labia beginning to split from each other as they swelled.  Kim took her hand away again, this time to touch Kerry’s lips.  “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Kim whispered with tears in her eyes.  Kerry licked her own miracle from Kim’s fingers, moaning as the taste brought her knees up off the bed.  Kim’s eyes were black with desire as she felt her move beneath her.  

“I love you,” Kerry whispered.  “I need you,” Kim breathed, her voice breaking against Kerry’s belly.

Kim pulled Kerry’s stiff left leg to drape gently over her shoulder.  She tugged at Kerry, who draped her right leg symmetrically over the other.  Sliding her warm, soft hands under Kerry’s backside, Kim opened her palms against the crests of Kerry’s pelvis and held her down to the bed.  Kerry’s breath came in ragged gasps and Kim couldn’t make either of them wait.  She nuzzled her lips and nose through Kerry’s wet tender folds, breathing deep of her thin fresh scent as she eased her the rest of the way open with the barest tip of her tongue.  Kerry’s head crashed back into the pillows, her hands clutching at the bottom sheet, when Kim’s deliberately softened mouth enveloped her clit.  

Kim stayed still a long moment, as long as she could stand, before she swiped her tongue down through Kerry’s now-streaming wetness and drank deeply of her.  Kim tasted her ripening as she spread her hands out on Kerry’s flanks, smoothing up to her breasts and back down again in long, loving strokes.  Kerry felt her passion flow down her body, and she welcomed it joyfully.  The bliss of Kim’s mouth on her, the miracle of Kim’s mouth on her; she would never have enough.  Kim slid her right hand back briefly to join her mouth.  First drawing her upper palm and long lithe fingers down through her cunt, Kim deliberately marked Kerry’s belly with a handprint of wetness.  Kim claimed her for her own, the image of a virginal Kerry still held precious in her mind.  

Kerry’s hands wound into Kim’s hair as her pleasure mounted.  She was flowing against Kim, riding her face and tongue, begging wordlessly for release.  Kim held her still-wet fingertips just inside Kerry’s tight-swollen cunt, and Kerry instinctively began to move in an elliptical motion, trying to take her inside.  Kim groaned tearfully as she slid her three middle fingers into Kerry.  Kerry froze at the sensation, even her breathing paused, sure she would come before Kim sank all the way into her.  She had not forgotten, yet she must not have remembered; this felt so new, so clear, so very, very good to her.  

Kim slid deeper, deeper into Kerry, suckling her firmly into her mouth at the same time.  She felt Kerry’s cunt cling to her fingers, begging, and when Kim began a slow, languid thrust into her, she felt Kerry’s thighs begin to seize along her shoulders, felt her calves twitch and her swollen cunt run wet for her.  She heard Kerry’s inchoate vocalizations rise an octave, then two, as her vulva began to spasm and her cunt wrung hard over Kim’s hand.  

A phrase from Kerry’s letter flashed through Kim’s mind as she fucked her strong and sure: ‘ _Before we are born we speak from body to body_.’  She spoke to her now, told her how she couldn’t give her up, could never stay away from her.  Kim told her with the swirling of her fingers how she craved to be received.  Kim told her with the milking swallows of her mouth how she needed to take her.  

And Kerry... Kerry’s heat and her wetness swore to Kim that they were stronger than fear, stronger together than the onslaughts of time and logic.  And she told her with the crush of her fingertips into Kim’s hair as wave after wave of her coming ripped through her, she told her how she recognized her home.   
  



End file.
